


Catra's alter-ego

by dummysapphic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Alcohol, Anniversary, Breakfast in Bed, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Catra (She-Ra), Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adora is the mom friend in this fic, adora taking care of catra, catra is adorable, everyone talks about drunk adora but WHAT ABOUT CATRA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummysapphic/pseuds/dummysapphic
Summary: “Hey, guys. Have any of you ever seen Catra, like… drunk?” When nobody answers and they all shake their heads, Mermista glances around the table for anyone who looks like they’re hiding something. There’s no way they’ve been friends with Catra for over two years and she’s never gotten drunk around them. She spots Adora flushing slightly and shaking her head a little too aggressively.Bingo.----OR: Nobody has ever seen Catra drunk before, despite the war being over for 2 years, before today. There are a lot of tears.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 290





	Catra's alter-ego

**Author's Note:**

> there are NOT ENOUGH drunk catra fics and it makes me sad. i will not tolerate any drunk catra slander in this household.
> 
> catra is a really kind and sweet drunk and i WILL die on this hill. u guys can disagree all you want. catra is a cutie pie and adora is a nervous, but caring, girlfriend. 
> 
> anywho, I had a fun time writing this, I hope you all like it. u could leave a kudo, or a comment! I really appreciate either!
> 
> ok, bye bye!
> 
> EDIT: i just realized i posted this a few minutes after it became Catra’s birthday so this is now a birthday fic. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CATRA!

Parties are a common occurrence in Bright Moon now. 

Sure, the princesses aren’t partying every single day, but they’re common enough that all of the Rebellion members have seen all of their friends drunk. 

Well, almost all. 

Nobody in the Rebellion has EVER seen Catra drunk before, and they never noticed this strange occurrence until now. 

Now being a party currently being held in the Brightmoon ballroom to commemorate their 2 year anniversary of defeating Horde Prime.

The Rebellion members are sitting at a large table all together chatting and catching up with their friends. At one point, Catra leaves to go to the bathroom and Mermista decides that now is the perfect time to comment on this odd fact.

“Hey, guys. Have any of you ever seen Catra, like… drunk?” When nobody answers and they all shake their heads, Mermista glances around the table for anyone who looks like they’re hiding something. There’s no way they’ve been friends with Catra for over two years and she’s never gotten drunk around them. She spots Adora flushing slightly and shaking her head a little too aggressively. 

Bingo. 

“Adora, I know you’re lying.” Mermista points an accusatory finger at the blonde, who looks embarrassed at the attention. The group is starting to get interested as to why Adora is hiding something from them and all turn towards her. “Come on, Adora, it can’t be that bad,” Glimmer encourages. 

Adora sighs, “One time. I’ve seen her drunk one time, but it’s not my place to tell you guys.” The group slumps in defeat, but Mermista won’t give up until she knows why this is so secretive. “We just want to know what kind of drunk she is. Come on, we promise we won’t tell her!” The group turns to Adora again. 

“If you really want to know, just ask her. I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you.” Adora looks genuine, and it’s not like she could lie anyway so they all believe her. “Okay. That’s it. Today is the day we meet drunk Catra! But how do we do that…” Mermista tries to think of a plan but falls short. “Guys, wait-” Adora tries to interject, but Glimmer interrupts her, “Adora, don't worry! We won’t make her do or drink anything she doesn’t want to. We’ll get her full permission before giving her anything.” 

Adora sighs again, knowing nothing will stop her friends when they’re determined. If they can defeat Horde Prime, they can get Catra drunk. 

The Rebellion members begin thinking of ways to get Catra to drink enough for them to see how she acts and Adora, not wanting anything to do with this, leaves the table to go find Catra. 

“What if she’s like...a really angry drunk,” Mermista questions.

“No, I think she’ll be really loud,” Scorpia interjects.

“Or what if she’s super competitive or something?” Bow adds to the conversation.

Just then, Adora walks back to the group with an arm around Catra, looking a little too proud of herself. “What if who’s super competitive?” 

The group goes silent in trying to think of an acceptable answer while buzzed. Bow tries. “Uhhh… Adora is! She’s just.. so competitive!” Catra shrugs, and the couple sit down. Her nonchalant attitude really comes in handy sometimes. 

“Snitch,” Glimmer angrily whispers in Adora’s ear. Adora turns and sticks her tongue out at the Queen of Brightmoon. Glimmer huffs and turns back to the group.

Mermista attempts their plan. “Hey, Catra. We’re going to play this drinking game. Wanna play, or whatever?” She was going for a calm voice, but it sounds strained. Catra didn’t seem to pick up on it. “Nah, I’m good.” Her go-to response at any party. Classic. 

Plan B, it is.

“Is it because you know you’ll lose? It’s okay, Catra. We understand,” Glimmer adds in a fake sincere voice. Catra definitely picked up on it. She scoffs, “I know for a fact that I won’t lose to you idiots. Game on.” The rest of the people at the table are surprised she took the bait so easily, but are also just happy their plan hasn’t crashed and burned yet. 

Mermista and Glimmer explain the game they made up to Catra and what’s in the shots they made. The rules are that every time they hear the word “She-Ra” from one of the guests, they have to take a shot. This game is obviously much harder for Catra, who has a heightened sense of hearing and will hear a lot more of what the guests are saying. They all agree not to cheat but even if Catra did, she would probably still be at a disadvantage. 

They begin and, already, Catra has taken more shots than them. While Glimmer and Mermista are already swaying, Catra isn’t moving a muscle and still has a straight face on. To an outsider, she might even look completely sober. It must be because Glimmer and Mermista had already had a couple of drinks before. Right?

As the game progresses and Catra takes more shots, Adora watches anxiously with her excited friends. Catra smirks up at her and it's obvious that the alcohol is starting to hit her, but she still looks a lot better than Glimmer and Mermista. Catra’s opponents eventually fall over and, in turn, lose the game. Catra gives them a confused glance when they are still grinning up at her, as if they know something she doesn’t. 

There’s one more shot on the table and Catra drinks it. Why not, she’s already buzzed anyway. More than buzzed, she realizes, when she tries to walk and stumbles over her feet. 

Catra curses herself for wearing a dress to this party. Dresses are a lot harder to walk in. She was originally going to wear a suit and Adora was going to wear a dress, but they switched at the last second because Adora noticed the suit that Catra wore was just a little too big for her. The black button up shirt and maroon blazer and pants fit Adora perfectly, so Catra instead opted for a matching black form-fitting dress. 

Adora runs over and catches her before she hits the ground. Mermista and Glimmer have made it back to the table by now, watching the encounter happen from their chairs eagerly. They were finally going to find out what kind of drunk Catra was. This took way longer than they anticipated, but it’s so worth it. They were all trying to think of how Catra would act. 

Was she an angry drunk?

A loud one? 

A reckless one?

What if she was a-

Their thoughts cut off the moment they see her. Adora holds her weight up as they stand together. Catra’s… giggling? She can barely stand upright, even with Adora’s arms wrapped around her to hold her weight. Catra then looks down at Adora’s bicep and gasps very dramatically. Double Trouble would be proud. “Wooww! You’re -hic- so strong, Adora!” 

No. Fucking. Way.

The Rebellion members watch with their jaws hanging open in awe as Catra is led into a chair by a slightly red Adora, who sits beside her. She’s still grinning like an idiot and is leaning her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder as she looks around at the people sitting at the table. “Hi, guys! It’s so great to see you,” Catra mumbles. 

Scorpia, who seems to be the most shocked out of them all, asks the question they’re all thinking. “Wildcat, did you just say something nice about us? To our faces?” Catra seems confused at that, and it shows on her face. Adora thinks she looks adorable but doesn’t say anything. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re my best friends…” She spreads her arms out wide beside her while she says this. “...and I love you guys.” she murmurs that last part but it’s still audible enough for everyone to hear.

Scorpia and Bow actually start crying at the overwhelming cuteness exuding from their usually angry magicat friend. Everyone else is touched at Catra’s words. Glimmer seems like she genuinely cannot believe what’s happening in front of her eyes, “Aww… you really mean that, Catra?” The magicat looks up at the Queen of Brightmoon with a dopey grin on her face, “Of course I mean it, Glimmer!” 

Glimmer looks like she’s about to faint, “Oh my gods, she just called me by my real name. Bow! BOW! Did you hear that?!” She begins shaking the tearful archer, “I heard, Glimmer! I heard!” He looks just as excited as her.

Catra looks around the table of faces. Nobody is currently smiling brightly like she thought they would be. Mostly because they’re so surprised by Catra’s change of personality, but she doesn’t seem to know that. Catra turns her head over to look at Adora, who is smiling down at her with unshed tears in her eyes. 

“Why are they so surprised? And w-why are -hic- they so sad?” Catra’s bottom lip trembles, and the sight makes Adora weirdly protective over her intoxicated girlfriend. She lifts her hand and places it on Catra’s cheek to rub at the soft, thin fur there, “They’re just a little surprised that you’re acting so different right now. They’re not sad, they like you.” Adora had never heard her voice sound so soft before.

This seems to brighten up Catra’s mood, but she decides to go into a speech for the group anyway. She lifts her hands up in the air to get everyone’s attention, which works a lot better than she thought it would. Everyone looks over at her. Catra giggles a little at the sudden attention, even though she is the one who called them. 

“I know tha- that I haven’t been the nicest to some of you, and for that, I’m uhh...sorry! You’re all s-so great and I -hic- was so mean! You’re all like my… family… and you’re all amazing! So... thank you. For... being my f-family.” Catra sits back down, immediately hugging a now fully crying Adora, unaware of the effect she just had on the group. 

To anyone else at this party, that speech would’ve been absolutely terrible and nobody would’ve reacted. They might have laughed at that sad, intoxicated attempt at kindness. 

But to the Rebellion, the people who have been friends with Catra for over two years and know how much she struggles with showing her emotions and thoughts, they can’t help but feel overjoyed that they got to hear Catra’s speech. Even if she was drunk while she said it. 

It might have been the alcohol, but they are all definitely crying at this point. Catra looks around the crying group, saddened by their sadness. She thought they would be smiling by now. She just wants them to smile! 

She turns to Adora again. When Catra sees the tears in Adora’s eyes, she wipes them off. Only, more tears come leaking out of her bright blue eyes. She’s smiling, though, so they definitely aren’t sad tears. “Why...Why are you crying? Why is everyone cr- crying?” Again, Catra’s bottom lip trembles more. Adora let out a little wet chuckle at that, “They just love your speech, and you, so much.” 

“Oh...ok,” Catra looks around at the people sitting at the table. Her friends. Her family. 

“Adora,” she starts, “can we go to bed, now?” They all laugh at this, and Adora stands up, holding a hand out for Catra. She tries to stand up, too, but suddenly realizes how much the room is spinning. Adora notices her discomfort and lifts her up bridal style. “Ok well… bye, everyone! Have a good night.” They all say their salutations back to Adora, and the couple heads off to their room to sleep for the night. “Byyyee,” Catra shouts from Adora’s arms. She hears the faint laughter of her friends at the table and giggles along with them, despite not being there. Adora looks down at Catra with a loving smile, “Did you have a fun night?” Catra nods, “Yup! Best night ever…” Adora laughs and they continue their walk to their room. Catra takes a small nap. 

When she wakes up, Catra is in her bed with her pyjamas on. Her hair, which was has grown to be shoulder length over the past 2 years and had become very messy during the party, was now neatly brushed back into a tiny little ponytail. She hears water running from the bathroom and looks back at the open door. 

Adora comes back, still wearing Catra’s black and maroon suit, with a glass of water in her hand. “Can you sit up and drink this glass of water for me, Catra?” She sets the glass down on the nightstand and helps her intoxicated magicat girlfriend sit up. Catra grins up at her. 

“Thank you…” she mumbles, before drinking every last drop of water in the glass Adora gave her. She didn’t realize how dry her throat had become. Adora smiles at her before taking the glass and gently kissing Catra on the forehead. She places the empty glass on the nightstand and gets up from sitting on the edge of the bed to change into her pyjamas. 

A clawed hand latches onto her wrist before she can take 2 steps, “Whe-Where are you going?” Adora turns around to look at Catra’s frown. She smiles despite how sad that look makes her feel, “I’m just going to change into some comfier clothes. I’ll be right here, okay?”

Catra nods incredulously before letting go. Adora walks over to her dresser and changes out of the suit into a grey tank top and shorts. When she looks up at the bed, she sees a set of fluffy ears poking out from the pile of soft blankets and pillows, listening to her movements, and her heart practically melts. “I’m right here, Catra. I’m not going anywhere.” The ears go back to hiding in the sheets. 

Adora gets into the bed and Catra is already looking at her, smiling. Her smile is the exact one she makes fun of Adora for using. What a hypocrite. An adorable, loving hypocrite.

“Hey, Adora.”

“Hey, Catra.”

“I have a secret to tell you,” Catra whispers theatrically, holding a hand to her mouth. 

“Do you, now?” 

Catra nods. She leans into Adora’s ear. 

“You’re my favourite person in the whoooole entire universe,” She whispers as if this is the biggest secret on Etheria. She stretches her hands out to emphasize how big the universe is, and how much she loves Adora. Ok, now Adora can definitely feel her heart melting. She giggles at her girlfriend’s ridiculousness.

“You’re my favourite person in the universe, too.” She doesn’t whisper like Catra did. Catra smiles and nuzzles her head onto Adora’s shoulder, before falling asleep almost instantly. Adora follows shortly after, but not before she hears her. 

“G’night, ‘dora.”

“Goodnight, Catra.”

\----  
Catra wakes up and immediately groans. The sun shines way too brightly through their obnoxiously big window and into Catra’s mismatched, squinting eyes. Her head is pounding, and she feels like she just ran a 10K marathon despite having just woken up. 

She moves her hand across the bed to look for her blonde idiot. When she feels nothing, Catra sits up. Apparently, she sat up way too fast because her headache immediately gets ten times worse and she feels like complete shit. She groans, holding a hand to her head, as if she has healing abilities or something. 

Just then, Adora comes into their bedroom carrying a tray filled with some of Catra’s favourite breakfast foods. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” she says quietly. Catra silently thanks her for that. She doesn’t think she would be able to handle anything over a whisper right now. 

Adora puts the tray down on her lap, and goes to sit on the other side of their bed, but not before giving Catra a quick kiss on the cheek. Catra hums in response. 

As Adora smiles beside her, and Catra eats her delicious breakfast, memories of yesterday come flooding back to her. She almost drops the tray of food in her lap. She instead opts to groan very loudly and very dramatically instead. Adora laughs, “Wow. Mermista would be proud.” 

Catra laughs, too. “Shut up, idiot.” Adora stops laughing, and smiles at her, “So, I take it you remember yesterday?” She looks… worried? No, that’s not it. Concerned, maybe. 

Catra groans again, albeit less dramatically. “I embarrassed myself in front of everyone!” She puts her hands over her face in shame. Adora giggles, “I mean… you made them all cry. Including me.”

Catra takes her hands off her face to look at Adora, mortified. “WHAT?! Oh no, they must hate me now. They’re going to banish me. I’m going to have to go live in the Crimson Was-” her spiral is interrupted by Adora’s peals of laughter. “You didn’t make them sad! They were tears of happiness.” 

Oh. 

“I still don’t understand.”

“It’s fine. We’ll explain later.”

Catra nodded and continued eating her breakfast.

\----  
Bow was the one who explained what happened to Catra, who looked absolutely horrified at the idea of having said all of that to the members of the Rebellion. Mermista, who didn’t exactly love Catra before, was a lot nicer to her. She even invited her to visit Salineas with Adora sometime. 

While Catra was still extremely embarrassed of what she had said and done, she couldn’t help but be grateful for the fact that she didn’t have to say any of that sober. Catra promised the group that they wouldn’t be seeing Drunk Catra for a while, and she was right. Drunk Catra only makes her appearance once every one or two years. At almost every party, she never drinks enough for it to affect her personality too much for anyone other than Adora to notice. 

Besides, Catra has to learn how to be kinder without the help of her intoxicated kind alter-ego.

**Author's Note:**

> ok im only writing this end note to give you this little tidbit of info:
> 
> the one time adora sees catra drunk is in the horde. lonnie stole some contraband beer from some older cadets when they were 15 and the three of them drank it all, not knowing what it would do. lonnie fell asleep pretty quickly, and catra was ALL OVER adora, being all affectionate and sweet and stuff. adora, too embarrassed to function, tells catra they need to sleep, so they do. catra doesn't remember any of it the next day. adora never tells her. 
> 
> k bye!


End file.
